College Life
by Forever Jasmine
Summary: Bella Swan is on her way to a college in Florida. Will she make friends? Find love? Make mistakes?  ALL HUMAN  B/E A/J R/E
1. New Friends: Already

Bella Swan was driving down the sunny streets in Florida. She was attending her first day in college. She wanted to finish her education. But, unfortunately, she felt rather lonely. She wasn't worrying about leaving her father, Charlie, in Forks, but it was the fact that she didn't have many friends that she could talk to. Of course, there were Jessica and Angela and Mike, but they haven't called.

She wondered about what was going to be in store for her. With a shy, clumsy girl like herself, she doubted making friends at all. She never experianced romance, which was odd. Apparently, "everyone" experianced romance, hooked up, got drunk and high, and abused drugs. To be honest, it was only a few people at Forks High School got into drugs while the rest hooked up and had sex.

Not Bella.

As these deep thoughts entered her head, Bella grabbed her stuff from her trunk, and walked in the lobby.

She was braced for an outburst of chatting or screaming, but nothing came. The only sounds in the room were flips of pages, murmers on phones, and ragged breathing. So everyone's a little nervous...

"Um, excuse me..." Bella said in her soft voice as she reached the counter. There was a man behind it. He was tall, pale, and his black hair looked like there was too much grease in it.

"Yes?" Said the man.

"I'm Isabella Swan and um..." She gulped, her throat already dry. "I was accepted and um..." She struggled with the words.

"Ah...Miss..." The man had a British Accent. "Swan, yes." He handed her her key. "Floor 5 R113."

"Thank you."

"And...you'll be sharing a room. Two roommates."

"Um...okay?" Bella was confused as she took the elevator. _Who's my roomate?_ she thought. _I never recalled HAVING one in the first place...nor wanting one..._

She put her stuff down and fiddled with her keys. When she got the door open, she dropped her keys. Sighing, she bent down, picked up her keys and her stuff, and walked in. The dormroom looked spacious. It had bright contrasts. There was a white marble kitchen, white walls, and many clear objects, such as tables, etc., that looked really expensive. The den was visible from the kitchen. In the den walls, there was a huge window with a beautiful view of the city.

"Wow." Bella muttered, walking over to look through it. She saw a handle and realized that it was a door, and opened it to step out in the balcony. "Mom was right. This is really nice..."

"I agree." Came a light, feminine voice.

Bella, slightly startled, turned around and walked back inside. A girl stood there; everything about her was small and pixie-like, though she was just as tall as Bella was. She had short, spikey hair, green eyes, and a nice smile.

"Hi, I'm Alice." Said the girl, holding out her hand. "Alice Brandon."

"Hi, Alice. I'm Bella." Bella shook her hand. "Bella Swan. The new roommate."

"I see that." Alice smiled. "Want me to help you with your stuff? Your bed is already set for you."

"Sure. Thanks."

Alice grabbed half as Bella grabbed the other half. They walked into the nearest room. Bella's eye caught the bed that was in the corner.

"Hey, Rose." Said Alice, putting Bella's stuff down on Bella's bed. "This is Bella. Our roommate."

Bella looked at the girl who sat on the bed nearest them. She had blonde hair that cascaded down her back, brown eyes, and, in Bella's definition, a perfect figure. She had been putting on eyeliner when Alice notified her, and she put her stuff down to greet Bella.

"Hi, Bella." She said, shaking her hand. "I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Bella smiled a little. She started to unpack her stuff. "So have you two been here long?"

"For about an hour." Said Rosalie, resuming to her makeup. "The guy at the front desk said that we would be roomed with you. Alice thought it was perfect." She rolled her eyes.

"Perfect how?"

"Well, our _boyfriends_ attend this same college." Said Alice.

"Boyfriends?" Bella asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Yes, Jasper and Emmett. You see, Jasper and Emmett have another friend, named Edward. He's handsome, you know-charming and shy."

"And single." Rosalie added.

"Really?" Bella asked, now suddenly curious. "Will I get to meet him?"

"Of course." Said Alice brightly. "We're going out to lunch with them, _including _Edward." She smiled. "You're coming too."

Bella looked down at her brown camisole, jeans, and plain sneakers. "I am?"

"Of course you are." Said Rosalie. "It's kind of like..." She paused to think before looking at Bella. "a 'welcoming to the group' thing."

"We'll be leaving in a few minutes." Said Alice as Bella pulled her white cell phone out of her pocket.

"Well..." Bella bit her lip, her voice quiet. "I guess I _could_ use a boyfriend. But just to be clear, I'm not...I'm not much of a flirty type of girl."

"Neither is he." Said Alice and Rosalie.


	2. Love At First Sight

Bella, Alice, and Rosalie went outside and into Rosalie's glossy red convertible. Alice had changed into a graphic gray tee, skirt, and ballet flats while Rosalie had on a sundress. Bella stuck with her outfit.

"So..." Said Bella, who was sitting in the backseat, as the car pulled out of the driveway and on the road. "Where are we going for lunch?"

"Pizza." Said Alice. "There's this pizza plaza that all of us go to. We go there to relax, have fun...all that good stuff."

"Make out." Rosalie muttered under her breath. Bella blushed at the thought-Rosalie and Alice wrapped around their boyfriends in make-out positions while she and the mysterious Edward standing awkwardly side-by-side...

"We _do not _make out, Rose, you know that!" Alice giggled.

"Don't pretend like you haven't got a good make-out session with Jazz, Alice."

"Have you kissed anyone recently, Bella?" Alice asked her, regarding her comment.

"Um...no." Bella said, feeling embarassed. "Actually, I've never _had_ a boyfriend."

"Get out!" Alice exasperated.

"Never?" Rosalie gasped.

"Never." Bella shook her head.

"Well that's a waste." Said Alice. "You're pretty!"

Bella shook her head again with a smile. "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are." Said Rosalie.

"Don't deny it." Said Alice.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the pizza plaza. Nearly tripping as she got out, Bella followed Alice and Rosalie inside. They sat down together in a booth. As Rosalie and Alice tried to make small conversation with Bella, Bella's eyes darted to the door as it opened, and three handsome guys walked in.

"They're here." Said Rosalie quietly.

One of the boys was huge; he had muscles and a strong build, brown eyes, and brown hair. The one standing next to him was just as attractive, but thinner with blonde hair and green eyes. The last one, on the huge boy's other side, really caught Bella's eye. He was long and lanky and had a nice build for her taste. He had green eyes, nice lips, and reddish brown hair. Bella's heart skipped a few beats as Rosalie and Alice stood. She trailed nervously behind them thinking, _That one must be Edward..._

"Hey, Emmett." Said Rosalie, kissing the huge boy.

"Hey, babe." Said Emmett. He had a pleasant, loud voice; a guy who seemed carefree.

"Hi, Jazz." Said Alice, hugging the blonde and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, Allie." Said Jasper.

Edward and Bella nearly gazed at each other.

"Hey, Edward." Said Alice. Edward broke the gaze to look at her. "You guys, this is Bella."

"Hey, Bella." Said Emmett, shaking her hand. "How are ya?"

"Fine thanks." Said Bella.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Said Jasper, shaking her hand as well. "I'm Jasper."

"Nice to meet you too, Jasper." Bella said with a small smile. Her eyes settled on Edward's.

"Hello, Bella." Said Edward, extending his hand, blushing when she shook it. "I'm Edward."

"Nice to meet you Edward." Bella smiled shyly at him.

"She is _so_ his type." Alice muttered to Jasper and Emmett, who nodded.

_Is this really love at first sight? _Bella thought as Edward smiled a little at her in return.

* * *

The seating was all according to plan. Emmett sat across from Rosalie, Jasper sat across from Alice, and Edward sat across from Bella-whom where both sitting at the ends of the booth. As Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were soaked up in their conversation, Edward and Bella had a little conversation of their own.

"Alice said you and the guys attend the same college." Said Bella, taking a small bite out of her pizza.

Edward nodded as he chewed, and swallowed before speaking. "We do. You go there too?"

"Yes. Alice and Rosalie are my roommates."

"Small world." Edward smiled crookedly. "Jasper and Emmett are my roommates."

"I figured so. You guys seem really close."

"We are. We've been friends since middle school and met Rosalie and Alice in high school." He watched her drink her coke. "Where're you from?"

"Phoenix."

"Arizona?"

"Yeah, but that's when I was living with my mom. My parents are divorced, you see. So for high school I moved in with my dad, who lives in Forks, because I didn't want him to be alone-he can't really...take care of himself." She saw the look on Edward's face. "I mean he can't cook."

"Oh." Edward chuckled.

"I took my mom's suggestion of going to a college where there's a lot of sun, unlike Forks." Bella continued. "So I decided to come here in Florida."

"I'm glad you did." He murmured, blushing slightly.

Bella, who heard him, smiled a little.

"You're a really sweet guy, Edward." She said without thinking it through.

He smiled. "And you're a really sweet girl. The sweetest I've ever met."

Bella's cheeks turned pink.

_He is charming_...She thought.

"...so I was thinking about inviting Edward and Bella..." Alice was saying. The mention of their names caught Edward and Bella's attention.

"Inviting us to what?" asked Edward politely.

"Tonight we're going clubbing." Said Alice, smirking.

"Clubbing?"

"C-Clubbing?" Bella croaked in unease. "Sorry, I'm not much of a clubber..."

"Please come." Said Rosalie. "It'll be fun."

"Really _really_ fun." Said Jasper and Emmett in high, feminine voices and laughed.

"I don't know..." Said Bella. "I can't dance."

"Sure you can!" Emmett boomed. "We'll teach you the basics. Rose, however, can teach you how to lap dance-" He let out a groan as Rosalie kicked him hard under the table.

"No strip clubs, Em." Rosalie said through gritted teeth. "Since this is Alice's idea, _she's_ picking the place."

"Rose is right." Said Jasper, then looked over at Bella. "So are you coming?"

Bella hesitated, then looked at Edward.

"Are you going?" She asked him.

"I guess." He answered. "I'm only going if you're going."

Bella looked at Alice. "Count me in then. But I'm not wearing a dress."


End file.
